


Hifuu Secret Sex

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2019 [5]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Futanari, Public Play, Urethral Play, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Renko and Maribel decide to take their relationship a step further and try something naughty in public.





	Hifuu Secret Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The sun shone through one of the windows of the café that two girlfriends had decided to stop at for a quick bite to eat. They were quite busy with a lot of activities after all, but even dedicated mystery hunters like the two of them had to take a break every now and then...  
  
"Ah, Merry? Have you been here before?" The brown-haired and black-hatted Renko Usami tapped the menu card a little as she tried to figure out what she wanted to eat, while her blonde and white-hatted friend looked out the window with an absent look in her eyes. "...Merry? Earth to Merry? You're not imagining you're going to Gensokyo again, are you?"  
  
The girl known as Maribel Hearn, otherwise called Merry for short, blinked as her friend waved a hand in front of her face, causing her to softly chuckle. "You sound so worried when you try and figure out why I'm spacing out, Renko. It's not like you." The blonde spoke gently as she looked at the menu, resting her head on her hand as she tried to decide on what to order...  
  
Renko blushed as she tried to avert her gaze. "Well, you kinda got lost that one time, and I just want to make sure you don't leave me alone for longer than necessary. It's kinda lonely without your smile..." The more normal of the two girls muttered causing her friend to giggle teasingly. "It's true, it's lonely without you Merry, now stop laughing and help me order already!"  
  
"Alright, alright. As long as you quiet down and don't huff like a child, then I'll help you out." Merry replied smoothly as she motioned towards a few simple desserts. It wasn't that late in the afternoon, so a proper meal would be out of the question. Both of them weren't that hungry anyway, so they just needed a quick pick-me-up before Renko dragged them off someplace else...  
  
After they placed their order, the silence settled in... relatively, that is. Because while the café was filled with a few other patrons, the staff seemed strangely absent. Busy, perhaps, but they definitely were taking a long time with their order... and in that very moment, a thought crossed the blonde girl's mind.  
  
"Renko? You know, there's something I've wanted to try for a while now..." The white-capped girl slimed a little seductively at her friend, who immediately started to blush in response...  
  
"E-Eh? What's that, Merry?" Her black-hatted friend leaned back into her seat a little, fearful of what her powerful girlfriend might just try...  
  
The sound of something hard hitting the bottom of the table was all Renko needed to figure out what her friend wanted. "Ah... W-Wait, Merry, you can't be serious. We're in the middle of a café, we're not supposed to do these kinds of things in public..." She started whispering as she leaned across the table, hoping that nobody would discover that they were talking about something incredibly lewd and probably more than indecent.  
  
Merry merely smiled as she pouted just the slightest bit. "Come on, Renko... We haven't done any of this in a while, and I've been really pent up..." She emphasized her pout by pushing out her lower lip, making it even harder for the brown-haired girl to put up a proper argument against doing it...  
  
The white-clad girl grit her teeth slightly before she threw her head back and forth, making sure that she could sneak underneath the table without anybody seeing them... Once she confirmed that the coast was clear, she ducked underneath the table and peered straight forward at her girlfriend's impressive length...  
  
"It never gets any easier seeing you this big, Merry..." Renko muttered as she put her eyes on the cock peeking its way out from the blonde girl's skirt, revealing its full foot-long length to the girl kneeling underneath. "How am I supposed to even get you to cum when we're not supposed to make any noise..?" She continued to complain, which prompted her friend to grab her sides with her feet and pull her closer to that rod, to the point where her lips were pressing up against the tip.  
  
The blue-clad girl tsked as she waved a finger in front of her friend's face. "Less talking would be a good start. Now just use your mouth and your hands. You know how good you are at making me cum with nothing but them." She chimed carefully, making sure to keep below a certain volume as she teased the girl underneath...  
  
Renko huffed as she slowly wrapped her lips around the tip of her girlfriend's cock, rolling her eyes. 'Easy for her to say, she gets off to anything I do to her...' The upset brunette thought to herself as she started plotting out a course for how she was going to make Merry cum the quickest...  
  
She reached up to adjust her hat slightly before using that very same hat to grab ahold of her blue-clad friend's nuts, slowly running a thumb along the surface of that sensitive organ. She didn't intend for any sort of pain to run through her friend, but she did need to ensure that there was as much cum as the latter had claimed there was...  
  
The hatted girl's eyes widened briefly as she felt and even heard the audible sloshing of cum within Merry's seed sack. 'She really was not kidding, wow... If that was going into my womb, she would... No, focus, Renko! She needs to cum fast, and if you think too much about the future, she can not cum at all!'  
  
While Renko slowly but surely worked her way onto the shaft below, Merry started to cover up her mouth as if she was trying to yawn... while it was really blocking out and muffling any moans that slipped out of her mouth as a result of that gradual teasing. She couldn't let anybody know that she had managed to make her girlfriend suck her off in public, much less in such a devious manner... And yet...  
  
The thought of getting caught made her cock pulsate for just a brief moment. What if they got caught? What if somebody actually saw her hatted friend blowing her rod? Would she end up getting thrown in jail for exposing herself? Would Renko? Would they both?  
  
The worried thoughts each caused her cock to pulsate that much more as the contents of her balls churned away, her breathing growing heavier and more sparse as her arousal levels heightened bit by bit. She really shouldn't have started worrying, now one of her kinks had triggered, and that was just causing her more problems...  
  
Especially as she felt a finger going up and into her ass for just a brief moment, causing a shock of pleasure to jolt through her. "REN-" She was just about to shout before she caught herself prematurely, ensuring that she wouldn't accidentally arouse the suspicions of any of the other patrons...  
  
Suffice to say though, the brunette's master plan to drive Merry further up the wall by playing with her ass was a success. The precum in her mouth was a sign of such. 'Okay, she started squirting pre. Next...' The thought ran through Renko's head as she examined any other potential weak spots, while one of her hands continued to toy with the prize right in front of her...  
  
A thought then crossed her mind. A devious thought that would be very easy to carry out, and would no doubt drive Merry closer to the edge. It just required her to push her tongue forward just the tiniest bit, and then...  
  
Her blonde girlfriend felt a shock run through her body as she felt her urethra being teased. Not penetrated, just teased ever slightly. A brief pain and pleasure mixture powered through her form as she did her best to keep her moans in check, cupping her mouth with her hands as the moans just poured out enmassé...  
  
And then to make matters worse, as her eyes darted around to ensure that she wasn't actually in trouble or anything, she noticed that everyone else had gotten their order... Which... Which meant that hers and Renko's table was about to get their order too. "R-Renko, we... We should st-"  
  
Another shock jolted through her body as she felt her balls being squeezed just the tiniest bit. Enough to make her eyes bulge outward for a moment as she felt the pressure on her balls forcing out just the tiniest bit of cum from them, causing her friend underneath to audibly swallow the traces of sticky sweetness...  
  
'Now, for the three-pronged assault. Here, take this, Merry!' Renko was determined to make her friend cum, even though they were about to be noticed or not, as she pulled off an attack on all three weak spots. The urethra, the hole in the back, and the sack holding all the seed. All three were teased at the very same time, whether from fingers or a simple lick with her tongue...  
  
To say that the blonde couldn't handle it would be an understatement. She could hardly keep her mouth covered up with her hands as her entire body shivered from head to toe. The entire spectrum of arousal was going into overdrive as she had been pleasured on three different fronts, and that was more than enough to send her sprawling over the edge, causing her balls to release their contents as they were being squeezed slightly more by the girl she called her lover.  
  
Likewise, Renko was ultimately unprepared for just how much cum would flow out of Merry's balls. Sure, it only equaled about a liter when she started putting all of it into a bigger picture... but that was still a lot of cum to swallow in one sitting. Still, she couldn't let a single drop spill onto the floor, so she audibly swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed...  
  
Until there was nothing left. And not a second too soon did she pop out from underneath the table, wiping her cheek clean of any cum that was trying to slip out from the corner of her mouth as the server finally came by with their dishes.  
  
"I am so sorry for the delay. We've given you an extra dessert, I hope this can make up for our extreme delay." The cute server bowed disgracefully before taking off, prompting the two lovers to look at one another, then their little meal... before smiling awkwardly as they dug in.  
  
They hadn't been discovered... but now they weren't exactly hungry anymore. Still, they couldn't just leave without finishing their meal 'after how long they had waited', so they had to just... let their devious act linger in the air as they ate and drank their afternoon meal away...  
  
That awkward feeling of post-blow guilt lingered for quite some time...  
  
\---  
  
The two girls quietly left the Café after their little... excursion, an awkward air hanging above their heads as they very gradually made their way away from the building...  
  
Only for both of them to erupt into hearty laughter, grinning to one another.  
  
"Gee, Renko, I didn't know you had it in you to be so dominant. And I was the one who asked you to blow me to start and everything." Merry chimed, giggling as she looked down at the limp cock that was just barely visible against her dress since she didn't have time to hide it properly away in her panties once more...  
  
Renko lightly jabbed her friend in the side with her shoulder. "Well, you had to rush me. I wanted to savor your taste like I usually do! We could've gone out to one of the toilets and done it there, but nooo, you wanted to do it in a Café instead, you maniac." Despite the accusations, the hatted girl sounded plenty happy as the two of them walked down the street, people ignoring them at this point as they faded into the masses...  
  
They'd cherish the memory of that fateful stay at the Café for a long time to come. Even if it was perilous, they both came out of it with a net positive...  
  
By having their love for one another tested in the most devious way imaginable.


End file.
